Feline Fever
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: To make this the best birthday ever, Tigress is determined to make Viper's perfect day an unforgettable one. Though forgetting one other important thing, she is certain that a little 'commen' cold wasn't going to stop her from giving Viper the grand finale... Little did she know what occurs after each sneeze... *Includes Tipo & Criper, but mainly friendship between Ti and Viper*


Inspired by frozen fever!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Feline Fever**_

 ** _By CookieM2012_**

A whooshing sound surrounded a pink surface, and an tiny ice replica of Master Viper stood alone in a dance stance out of a mini swirlnado, with her beloved ribbon in tail. "So lonely..." Tigress held her right elbow with her left bow against her flank, as she twirled her middle and ring finger above Viper's lonesome ice figure, and soon, there was another few figures; Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Po, and herself there... with their paws/hands behind their back, Crane's wings against his sides, and Viper standing straight in posture, and they were all smiling in their coronation outfits... but in single file. Tigress wrinkled her nose as she briefly held her chain in her paw, the corners of her mouth scrunching up with her nose, which merely twitched. "Meh, stiff..." Letting it hit her chest, and gave a flick of her wrist, and her ice figure had positioned itself like when she was frozen, while the others mourned around her. "I can't do _that_!" A second flick, and all their figures, including Fù and Jījí now appearing, where they had their arms around one another like they were posing for a picture, smiling as Fù and Jījí sat in front of them making silly faces. Tigress pulled her paws to the sides of her chest, and made fists, shutting her eyes. "Come on Tigress... this is for Viper." She opened her eyes as she went to flick another spell the third time. "You can do this..."

" _Relax_ Tigress! It looks great." Crane called from behind, painting on some parchment, with heavy concentration of his own.

The feline sighed as she tried to reel herself back from doing another more work on the cake, but she was tempting as she observed it from various angles. It was a three layered chocolate cake, Viper's number one favorite, beautifully decorated in pink icing, and lighter pink blossoms in certain places, and red stencil like icing patterns around each layer. "Think..." Clicking her fingers, she summoned a gold ribbon (like the long sleeved tunic she was wearing now with white pants,) and gently tied it around the bottom. "There..." She held her paws together and forced herself to take a few steps away after fluffing it like a pillow, only more gently.

"Earth to Tigress?" Her ears flicked.

"I heard you..." She sighed again as she observed it again. She couldn't help it, everything had to be right. "I just want it to be perfect..."

"Speaking of perfect. CHECK this out!"

She turned slowly, to find Monkey finishing hanging up Crane's handiwork; _Happy Birthday Viper_ in carefully detailed calligraphy. Monkey was meant to face the manual labor of spending the morning getting string to hang from one end of the area's walls, to the _other_ end, but Po, who was setting down some of their presents, and pots of flowers on the tables that scattered around the arena's vast space at this moment, came up with the clever idea to make ice columns to tie up the homemade banner, making it lighter work for him... and less stress on the feline. Tigress smiled at the banner, and then rushed around making sure everything else was in place. Mantis was fixing bowls on the tables, and Monkey occupied himself by adding Cherry Blossoms along the railings in the seating galleries.

"Po, are you sure I can leave you in charge here?"

Po stopped what he was doing, and turned to her with a smile. "Absolutely-"

She checked for any stains left on his face from their extra early breakfast, but he fanned her paws away. "I just don't want anything that happens of this court yard..." She said as she scanned around her surroundings a bit more.

"And I just want nothing happening to _you_ , when you need to _relax._ " He placed firm, but gentle paws on her shoulders, and pulled her back until her body was against his. "What's the worst that could happen?" He began to massage her shoulders, as she inhaled heavily through the nose. "It's all set... baring one more thing." She purred, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his chest.

"And that would be what?" She opened her eyes to looked up at him.

"Well..." Po quickly turned to the others, who shared the same amused, but slightly puzzled look as his own, practically mirroring on another simultaneously. "You're forgetting that today is also-"

"Jījí!" Po bit his lip as Tigress straightened up, held her paws in fists again, staring at Jījí in slight panic. "What are you doing?!" He was by the cake with Fù, who was on looking at the cake innocently. As for Jījí, he sharply turned and hid his muzzle.

"I'm not eating cake!" He said in a muffled tone.

"Jījí..." She could only turn up the corners of her mouth gently at his faultlessness as she began to walk towards him, trying to put the tension in her muscles at ease, as Po's paws fell to his sides limply, nibbling his lip faster, and with more pressure. "I thought we spoke about this..."

"I know- but it's a _chocolate_ cake!" He cried with excitement, as his arms flailed about dramatically towards the cake, but thanks to his arms being short enough to now knock the cake off the table, none of them had to worry. "I never had any before!"

"Neither have I," Fù pointed out as she crossed her arms. "I didn't touch it..." Though she eyed it heavily, almost like a predator wanting to catch it's prey, but had to wait for the right moment to pounce.

"And it's for _Viper_." Tigress urged as she looked into Jījí's eyes, not in anger or annoyance, or any negative emotion.

He stared into her eyes briefly, and as she blink slowly, he looked down with the guilt finally sinking in. "And it's for Viper..." He repeated as she straightened up, and turned away, towards the others. While no one was looking, he spat it out into his palm, and quickly, but as smoothly as he could, he put the mush back into place.

The gong suddenly chimed in the distance, catching Tigress' immediate, alerted attention. "Oh, it's time!" She said, looking around for one final check over, and then double checking if anyone else had traces of breakfast on them.

"For what?" Jījí's day dreaming _really_ got the best of him at times.

"Ok..." She cleared her throat as she turned to Crane as she walked backwards, clamping her paws together, as her two index fingers rested upon one another, pointing at the avian. "You sure you got this?"

He nodded as he put the brush back into the cup of water. "I'm sure."

Then at Monkey... "Don't let anyone in before we are ready!"

"I won't-"

Then at Mantis... "Don't touch anything-"

"I'm just gonna _stand_ here. When is that a crime?"

"With you? _Everything_ can be felony." Finally, she looked at Po. "Keep in eye on that cake!"

"I will... you be careful with _yourself_ please! Don't get so worked up!" She raised her brows to him slowly, before turning, and disappearing up the steps. They watched her running up the steps, and then looked at one another, before Mantis decided to speak first to break the silence;

"She thinks we're idiots."

They all laughed as Crane lifted up the rest parchment he just finished. "Well, clearly she is wrong... I think she's being a bit stupid today, surrounding everything on Viper today..." He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he looked up to the sky. "Shifu help us now..." The avian's eyes shifted to Po as the parchment was placed into Monkey's hands. "No offense..."

Po chuckled as he shrugged. "None taken, I have to agree. She's forgetting that its also _her_ special day. Lemme help you hang those Monkey, and Crane, can you get the other ca- Oof!" He walked right into the table, and Viper's cake nearly toppled off it, if it weren't for the panda's quick save. Nevertheless, just watching it nearly fall made everyone hold their breath. He place it upright back on the table gently, fixing the figures on the top, smiling sheepishly at the others, who froze in panic as Crane slowly took out another cake, covered with a bamboo casing, but his eyes were focused whether Viper's cake was in ruins on the ground. "What? its fine." He insisted, but he soon stepped to the side sharpish, arms firmly pressed by his sides. "I'll just stay clear..."

 _"Well_ clear." They all said in unison.

* * *

Viper was curled up in a ball, snoring lightly and giggling in her deep slumber as a stripey tail adjusted her eye mask slowly. "Psst! Viper..." No response. _Viper..._ " She stirred as Tigress kneeled down and tilted her head.

"Ya?" She mumbled.

"Happy birthday to you..." Tigress sang softly with a smile.

Viper smiled sleepily, but she wasn't fully awake. "To me..." This time, Tigress chuckled, but as softly as she could as the snake curled up tighter. "It's my birthday... wait... hold up!" Then the serpent gasped and sat up right when the gong sounded off. "Hey!" She frowned, "who turned out all the lights?!" Tigress pulled up the eye mask completely. "Oh," Viper giggled. "That's why... now, where was I... oh yeah! It's my birthday?!" They quickly embraced as Tigress replied with a 'yes', and Viper rolled her eyes towards her closet slowly, before making her smile brighter than ever. "Then that means its-"

 _"It's_ going to be _perfect,_ because..." Tigress whispered, before helping herself, and Viper up to stand.

 _You've never had a real birthday before...  
 ***Viper smiled, but Tigress contrasted with a small frown as she picked up a box from Viper's desk.*  
** E_ _xcept, of course, the ones just spent outside my locked door...  
_ _ ***Tigress hands the box, which Viper opened to find two band new head flowers.*  
** So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate,  
 ***Viper stares down at them, jumps up excitedly, before placing them on and looking at herself in the mirror.*  
**_ _And be your birthday date if I may..._

"Achoo!" Tigress caught it with a tissue just in time... little did she know, that two little white balls of snow hit the floor behind her... and jumped up and made a run out of the room as Viper slowly turned to Tigress, who was just was trying to compose herself again.

 _ **Viper:  
**_ _Tigress_ , _I'm thinking you might have a cold..._

 ** _Tigress:  
_** _ ***Chuckles.*  
** I don't get colds. Besides...  
 **She wears** **a ruby red, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, just like her Snow Queen dress. Unlike her ice dress, this dress has a sweetheart bodice which is covered in lighter red ice crystals that are patterned to resemble rose petals, and dark green, translucent, short sleeves. Her sleeves and top of her bodice are decorated with pink flowers. She also wears red ice sandels and a long, red, transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with a blossom and leaf design (with blossoms stuck on) attached to the back of her bodice.** **  
**A cold never bothered me anyway...  
 ***"Woah..." Viper said, and then with a flick of the feline's wrist, the head flowers became a cherry blossom head piece. "Pretty!" The serpent checked herself out again, before Tigress handed her something.  
**_ _Just follow the string!  
 ***Viper stared at the string, absolutely clueless, before asking Tigress with a slight laugh. "What?!"  
**_ _I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today,  
 ***They were walking up the hall, with Viper following the string slowly.*  
**_ _Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way,  
 ***Firstly, the string led them into the kitchen, where a pot of flowers; full of** **Narcissus, Plum Blossoms, Azaleas, and Camellia's, were glowing before them in the early sun light. Squealing, Viper slithered forward and breathed in the flowery scent.*  
**_ _I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power-  
_

 _ ***Meanwhile, Po and the others just sat on the ground, waiting for Viper and Tigress to arrive. Seeing they got up extra early, they decided to get some shut eye in the middle of the arena, away from anything breakable.*  
** I even got Po and Crane to take a shower!  
 ***Po leapt up when something heavy, but not heavy enough to get flattened or killed, landed on his nose, as the string led the two females up to the roof of a bunk house.*  
**_ _If someone wants to hold me back  
 ***The string led them up to the roof of the bunk house.***  
_ _I'd like to see them try  
 ***Viper grinned at the basket of dance ribbons sat in front of them.*** **  
**_ _I'm on the birthday plan attack  
 ***Tigress clicked her fingers, and as Viper looked up, a silhouette of magic danced around them.*  
**_ _I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky!  
 ***The string led them on til they arrived at the Hall of Heroes, where Tigress burst open the doors.*  
**_ _I'm making today a perfect day for you!  
 ***They grin at each other at the sight of it trailing into just by Tigress' room. Growing closer, there they spotted a photo hanging by the entrance, and in it, there they were, with Po and the others, arms around one another, smiling, and laughing. Viper was loomed around Crane's shoulders, while Po was hugging Tigress from behind, with his chin resting on her shoulder.*  
**_ _I'm making today a_ blast _if it's the last thing I do!  
 ***Getting down on one knee, Tigress took hold of Viper's tail, and closed her paws over it gently. She had an almost saddened, but mostly grateful look on her face.*  
**_ _For everything you are to me and all you've been through  
 ***Viper smiled gently back as Tigress pulled out back out of the hall.*  
**_ _I'm making today a perfect day for you...u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u!_

"Achoo!" Six more of these little balls, oblivious to Tigress, popped out of nowhere, making Viper looking about in surprise. "Achoo!"

"They come in threes?" She asked questioningly.

"I'm fine-" But as she went for another tissue she pulled out of nowhere, the air echoed another- "Achoo!"

 _ **Tigress:  
** ***Now they were in the village, and the string now led Tigress and Viper into a tailors shop. Tigress reached the winter head scarf first.*  
** Surprise, surprise this one especially..._achoo!

 _ **Viper:**_  
 _Wow! You've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you..._  
 _ ***She wrapped the scarf around her neck, before gently pulling Tigress back towards the Palace, string leading the way as well.***_  
 _I think it's time that you go home and get some rest._

 _ **Tigress:  
*Realizing where she was being directed to, she pulled herself away.*  
**We are not stopping cause the next one is the best-  
 ***She runs to a near-by bakery stand where a muffin sat. She pressed it to her slithering friend.***_

"...ah...achoo!"

 _ **Viper:**  
 ***Placing it in the basket with her dance ribbons.***_  
 _Tigress, you gotta go lie down-_

 _ **Tigress:  
**_ _ ***She passed a scented candle to Viper.***_  
 _No way, we have to paint the town-  
_

 _ **Viper:  
**_ _But you need medical attention-_

 _ **Ronin:**_ **  
 _*Jumps out from behind a stand beside them. Tigress looks at him confused, and Viper looked at him with a bright smile.*_**  
 _Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy_  
 _Of my own invention!-_

"No thanks," Tigress interrupted blankly, before walking on.

"We'll take it." Viper whispered, as Ronin placed the bottle into the basket.

 _ **Children:  
*Dancing around Viper with ribbons.*  
**_ _We're making today a perfect day for you!_

 _ **Tigress:  
** ***Nodding at them with a smile.***  
Making today a special day!_

 _ **Children's Choir:  
*Joining hoof/paws/wings, and circled the two masters.***_  
 _We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true  
_ _ **(Tigress:**_ _Wishes come true! **)  
**_ _We love you Master Viper-_

 **Tigress:**  
 _And I love you too!_

 _ **Children's Choir:**_  
 _So we're making today a perfect day  
 ***Tigress sneezed again as they walked on, and more of these strange white puffs landed on the children...*  
** (A fabulous day in every way)  
 ***W**_ ** _ho smiled at one another as they embraced them.*  
_** _Yes we are making today a perfect day-  
 ***During the instrumental solo, Po and the others care chasing after these little white snow balls that suddenly appeared in all different directions. Crane first went running after them with a sweeping brush, but then flew away when a larger group of them came raging on him, after taking his weapon. Monkey and Po tried to protect the cakes while Mantis went to attack with a soup ladle. Jījí on the other hand, welcome some of them into his arms. "Little brothers and sisters!" He cried as he embraced them, while Fù watched the whole scene, with a slow, confused sip of water.***_

"Come on!" Tigress urged as they tracked up a grassy hill above the valley. "Now we climb!"

"Tigress, please, this is too much for you!" Viper wobbled along with all the gifts she was having trouble carrying all at once. She had several bracelets jingling on the end of her tail, three baskets with silk scarves, head pieces, and other trinkets. "Come on, we'll go home and have a cup of tea-"

"No..." She shook her head as Tigress pressed a little envelope at the snake. It fell into one of the baskets. "We need to get to our birthday chills... I mean thrills!"

 _ **Tigress:  
**_ _Making dreams...  
_ _Making plans...  
_ _Go go go go!  
_ _ ***With slight dread, Viper looked at the height they had to travel*  
** Follow the string to the end  
_ _You are my very best friend-_

"Tigress?"

"What? I'm fine..."

 _We're gonna climb..._  
 _We're gonna sing...  
 ***They eventually made it to the top.***_  
 _Follow the string_  
 _To the thing...  
 ***Tigress gesutred to a collection small, individual presents, while feeling a little off and uneasy.  
**_ _Happy happy happy  
_ _Very merry merry  
_ _Hot...cold...hot...birthday!_

"Woah!" Viper slither over to the feline as she collapsed to her knees. "Tigress, look at you... You've got a fever. You're burning up!" Shaking her heading, she began to sing softly;

 _ **Viper:  
** All right, we can't go on like this_  
 _Let's put this day on hold..  
 ***She hugged Tigress as the sun began to set.***_  
 _Come on, admit it to yourself..._

"Okay..." Tigress sighed as Viper gave a smile of encouragement.

 _ **Tigress:  
** I have a cold..._

* * *

"I'm sorry Viper," Tigress stated weakly as they closed in on the gates of the palace. "I just wanted to give you one _perfect_ birthday, but I ruined it. _Again_..."

Viper smiled. "You didn't ruin today Tigress!" She replied reassuringly. "Spending today with you is more than enough for me... and I mean it..." She giggled. "Birthday twin."

"What?" Tigress mentally slapped herself. How could she have forgotten!? "It's my birthday too!"

"Bingo! Now, let's spend he rest of our special birthday with a nice cup of hot tea... maybe, if we find Po an the others, they can whip us up some dinner eh?" Tigress merely smiled back, the guilt and the sudden realization was over powering. "And besides, you still haven't gotten _my_ present." She laughed as she looked at her basket. "Though I don't think it will match up to the ones I've got!"

"They're from all of us." Tigress pointed at the unopened ones as she knocked on the gate. She sneezed, and was blessed. "Thank you... and as I was about to say; Those are from me and Po alone. It's best you open them now."

"When we get you to _bed_." _How many more times did she have to emphasize that?_ The gates opened...

To reveal a few things Tigress didn't notice before; there was another named added to the parchment; Her name. There were little white creatures crawling about, and two cakes. One was for Viper, the pink one, but the other was a crimson red with black, gold, and emerald green dancing all over it, in the grip of Monkey and Mantis, as if they were protecting it. Everyone paused, turned to Viper and Tigress,

"Surprise!" They were greeted by everyone in the valley.

"Wow!" Viper squealed with glee.

"Wow..." Tigress added on much softer.

 ** _Choir:_**  
 _We're making today a perfect day for you!  
 ***The white creature scooped them up, and brought them over to the center of the arena. Tigress sneezed, and nearly jumped back to realize her sneezing was the source of this white little snow balls appearing, which landed on her head softly.***_  
 _We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new!_

 _ **Monkey and Mantis:  
** ***Dodging any white creature that jumped for them.***_  
 _There's a fine line between chaos!_

 ** _Fù and Jījí:_  
** _ ***Leaping into the air over Tigress and Viper's heads.***_  
 _And the hullabaloo!_

 ** _Choir:_**  
 _So we're making today a perfect day-_  
 _Making today a perfect day!  
_ ** _*Fù and Jījí ran to hug Viper and Tigress quickly...*_**  
 _Making today a perfect day!  
 ***Before they were turned around to find Po and Crane with bow ties, as**_ _ **Monkey, Mantis,**_ ** _Fù and Jījí joined the choir.*_** _ **  
**_ _Making today a perfect day for you!  
_ _ ***"Happy birthday..." Po and Crane said with shy smiles. Tigress and Viper smiled back... as Po and Crane looked at one another.**_ **It's now or never. _They thought.*  
_** _Making today a happy day and no feeling blue..._

 ** _Po and Crane:  
_ _*Both revealing small, red boxes as Po got down on one knee, and Crane bent his legs.*_**  
 _I love you baby!_

 ** _Choir:_**  
 _For everything you are to us  
 ***Everyone started clapping as Monkey and Mantis started cheering.***_  
 _And all that you do-_

 _ **Tigress and Viper:**_  
 _I do!_

 _ **Everyone:**_  
 _We're making today a perfect day,  
 ***The rings were placed, and hugs were shared as the Mantis threw the cakes into the air with him. In a snap, he cut both up, sending slices of cake landing on everyone's plates. The little snow balls leapt for the nearest, and free plate they could find. The attendants clapped for the newly engaged couples.***_  
 _Making today a perfect day!_  
 _We're making today a perfect day!_

"A perfect day!" Tigress attempted to sing, but nearly fell over if Crane didn't catch and steady her again.

"Okay," Po said, realizing what was wrong with her while Crane started to pull her along. "To bed with you-"

"No, wait! Wait! All that's left to do is for the Grand Master to hit the birthday gong!"

"Oh, no no no no no no no..." They all said, but Tigress picked up the stick as was about to hit it-

"ACHOO!"

The vibration of the gong mingled with her sneeze carried through the trees and the leaves of the bushes as a sheet of white carried itself through the air with a gust of white, until it hit the courtyard of Gongmen Palace, where Shen was sweeping the ground. Croc and Ox were watching him closely as they passed some letters and packages to a messenger bird, just as the vibration hit the walls, making the ground shudder and shake. Ox and Croc nearly fell over, but once they heard Shen cry out, they slowly turned, and laughed as he curled his wings into fists, covered in snow that was slowly soaking his already filthy silken cloths...

* * *

The moon began to rise over the valley, as Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Jījí, and Fù, huddled together to look at Tigress' final present to Viper; photos.

"Well this is a true birthday miracle!" Monkey claimed as his finger dabbed at the very center repeatedly. They all turned to Tigress and Po, who were at their bed. Tigress was lying against Po's frame in bed, a blanket sitting around her shoulders originally, but Po had it wrapped around him as well, mummifying the two together like two peas in a warm and comfy pod. "And how long have you kept it from us?!"

Po grinned as his chin settled atop the feline's head as she closed her eyes, and purred softly. "Not long don't worry."

Viper giggled as she placed down her many other gifts. "Is he telling the truth Tigress?"

The feline smiled as her eyes remained closed. "Of course he is."

"Good." Crane smiled as Viper passed her present to Tigress. "Well we congratulate you both on the news, and your engagement. Can't wait to hear a pitter patter of tiny feet."

"And the wedding bells ring!" Mantis laughed. "Glad for all of you... I'm willing to be a god father to the kid by the way."

Tigress raised a brow. "I'll keep that in mind..." She opened her present to find a collection of photos of her own. Instead of the type she gave Viper, she was staring down at golden memories of their childhood, her coronation, photo's she wasn't aware of before, and one of them all together, skating. Viper smiled down at another one of the 'special' photos as their newest little snowball pals were sleeping soundly outside the room.

"Best birthday present ever." Viper whispered.

"Which one?" Tigress asked.

Viper passed her a cup of soup. "You letting me take care of you."

 _"Achoo..."_ Tigress gave one more sneeze, a tiny little one, which sprouted a few smaller snowball friends, beside each master, as well as Fù and Jījí.

They all chuckled softly, not wanting to wake their new friends up.

* * *

 _ **And there is my belated Christmas Present to you! Happy Christmas to all my Fan fiction Authors, and Friends! I've been working on this piece for a while, so I hope it was up to what you guys expect of me!**_

 _ **There's meant to be a cover image for this, but it has yet to be sent lol XD But again I hope you enjoy, be sure to review, and Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
